Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Robots" Cast *Adult Rodney Copperbottom - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Fender Pinwheeler - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cappy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Bigweld - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Piper Pinwheeler - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Ratchet - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Madame Gasket - Adagio Dazzle (Rainbow Rocks) *Aunt Fanny - Bea (Mighty Max) *Crank - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Lug - Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Diesel - The Pink Panther *Herb Copperbottom - Gerald's Father (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Lydia Copperbottom - Gerald's Mother (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Wonderbot - Marsupilami *Tim - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Loretta - Hua (Shaolin Wuzang) *Fire Hydrant - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Tin Man - Oh (Home) *Trashcan Bot - Boris (Balto) *Pigeon Lady - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bass Drum - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mailbox - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Lampost - Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Watch 1 - Timon (The Lion King) *Watch 2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Forge - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Broken Arm Bot - Boomer (Wonder Park) *Stage Announcer - Snagglepuss *Microphone - Leo Lionheart (The Lionhearts) *Phone Booth - Goofy (Disney) *Voice Box at Hardware Store - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Gasket - Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Bigmouth Executive - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Gunk - Ace Hart (Dog City) *Jack Hammer - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Water Cooler - Disgust (Inside Out) *Tim the Gate Guard - Tiger (An American Tail) *Loretta Geargrinder - Sasha (Ampibia) Scenes * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 Rivet Town's Newest Arrival * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 The Chuck Buttom Boy * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 The World Of Ed BigHead * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 The Inventor * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 "Follow Your Dream" * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 Cartoon City * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 18 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 19 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 20 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 21 * Robots (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 22 Movie used *Robots Clip used *Rugrats *Squirrel Boy *Phineas and Ferb *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Chuck's Choice *Looney Tunes *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The Simpsons *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Mighty Max *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Pink Panther *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 TV Series) *Marsupilami *Shaolin Wuzang *Atomic Puppet *Home *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *The Angry Birds Movie *The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Blue's Clues & You *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Lion King series *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *The Land Before Time series *Wonder Park *Snagglepuss *The Lionhearts *Goof Troop *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Cats Don't Dance *Kingdom Hearts 3 *Dog City *Inside Out *Amphibia Trivia *Kat Harvey and Bea both voiced by Kate Souice Gallery Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Baby Rodney It's Andy (Squirrel Boy).jpg|Andy as Young Rodney Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn as Younger Rodney David all dogs.jpg|David as Youngest Rodney Chuck mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1li4.jpg|Chuck McFarlane as Adult Rodney Copperbottom Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fender Pinwheeler Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Cappy Ed-bighead-rockos-modern-life-67.1.jpg|Ed Bighead as Bigweld Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Havey as Piper Pinwheeler Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Ratchet Adagio Dazzle.png|Adagio Dazzle as Madame Gasket Bea.jpg|Bea as Aunt Fanny Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Crank Meat.jpg|Meat as Lug Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Diesel Gerald's Dad.jpg|Greald's Father as Herb Copperbottom Gerald's Mom.jpg|Greald's Mother as Lydia Copperbottom Marsupilami smiling.jpg|Marsupilami as Wonderbot Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Tim d9yh6xk-8d00c9b4-31c3-4532-859e-bb56a1daba57.jpg|Hua as Loretta Atomic Puppet Joey transparent.png|Joey Felt as Oh.png|Oh as Tin Man Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Trashcan Bot NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Pigeon Lady Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as Drum Bass Mailbox.jpg|Mailbox as Mailbox Wilt.png|Wilt as Lampost Cuisine Timon3.png|Timon as Watch 1 Kilimanjaro Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as Watch 2 Petrie-the-land-before-xiv-journey-of-the-brave-47.6.jpg|Petrie as Forge 4boomer_wonderpark.jpg|Boomer as Broken Arm Bot Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Stage Announcer Leo Lionheart.png|Leo Lionheart as Microphone Goofy-goof-an-extremely-goofy-movie-21.6.jpg|Goofy as Phone Booth Here's Cranston Goat-0.jpg|Cranston Goat as Voice Box at Hardware Store Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Bigmouth Excutive Ace_Hart.jpg|Ace Hart as Mr. Gunk Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jack Hammer Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Water Cooler Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Tim the Gate Guard Sasha shocked..png|Sasha as Loretta Geargrinder Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Robots Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs